


Genuflection

by kay_obsessive



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Loyalty, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive
Summary: Jessamine chose Corvo, but she sometimes wondered if he would have preferred to choose something else.





	Genuflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lillypillylies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillypillylies/gifts).



“My father tells me the Duke of Serkonos inquired after you in a recent letter,” Jessamine said as they strolled through the halls, doing her best to affect her most casual tone of voice. “He wishes to know if you’re still doing well here, as the years have passed on.”

Corvo shot her a puzzled frown. “That’s kind of him to think of me.”

“Yes, I’ve only met him a few times, but he always seemed a good man from what you’ve told me.”

“He’s a decent sort,” Corvo agreed with a shrug. “He cares about Serkonos and its people and wants them to be happy.”

Jessamine came to an abrupt halt, and it took him a few steps to realize they were no longer side by side and turn around to face her, frowning again. “And _are_ you happy, Corvo?” she asked.

“Your Highness?”

“There was no reason for you to expect your time in Dunwall to be so permanent when you were sent over. I know my decision was as much a surprise to you as it was to my father and his advisors.” She stepped forward, looking up to meet his eyes. “I chose you because it pleased me to think of you by my side for the rest of our days, but I wonder now if I’ve kept you from something else, if you’d rather be closer to home, serving the Duke as you first promised.”

“I was only a member of the Guard. I swore no oath to the Duke himself.”

“Yes, but surely –”

That protest was cut off as Corvo took her hand and dropped swiftly to one knee, bowing to touch his forehead to the tips of her fingers. “Lady Jessamine,” he said, formality dripping suddenly from his tongue, “I swore to be your Protector, and I swear to you now that there is no place in the Isles I would be happier. Being by your side pleases me, too.”

Jessamine felt her heart leap up to beat in her throat, and something else, something warm and fluttering that she could not yet name, settled low in her stomach. She swallowed and placed her free hand on the back of his head, stroked her fingers through his dark hair. Corvo was often clumsy with court etiquette, common-born as he was, but he always bowed so prettily for her.

“Well, then,” she said, smiling as he looked up to her, “I supposed we shall just have to keep you here.”


End file.
